Look After You
by rizzles-4-lyf
Summary: Jane struggles with leaving their newborn daughter alone. Pre-established RIZZLES! Please review!


_**I got this idea from a fic prompt blog on Tumblr! Please review!  
if you have ANY prompts, don't be shy to let me know because I am out of ideas lately**_

"What are you doing?" Maura whispered into the dimly lit guest-room-turned-nursery. Jane frowned as she looked up at her wife, bringing a finger to her lips, silently telling Maura to be quiet. Janes eyes went back to the bundle of pink blankets in her arms, her lips finding their way to the babies forehead as she made sure the tiny human stayed asleep. Maura couldn't fight the small smile that played on her lips as she rested her body weight against the doorframe, watching her wife rock their baby back and forth.

Jane sighed quietly as she inhaled that familiar baby scent that had the tendency to drive all women crazy. She never understood it until it was her own child. The smell was intoxicating, she noted as she carefully and slowly placed the little girl into her crib. Janes eyes lingered on the baby as she made her way to where her wife stood, lightly pressing her lips against her loves.

"What are you doing?" Maura asked, repeating her earlier question as she quietly shut the nursery door behind Jane. It was clear by the red rings around her wifes eyes that she hadn't been to bed all night. Jane shrugged casually as she headed toward the kitchen, in desperate need of another cup of coffee. She was too proud to ask Maura how to use the espresso machine, so settled for another microwaved cup of instant.

"She scares me." Jane whispered as her wife wrapped her arms lovingly around her waist, pressing feather light kisses to her shoulder blades as she did so. Maura waited patiently for Jane to continue. She knew her well enough at this point to know not to push her. "She's so little." Maura smiled at her wifes words. They had only had their little girl home for two days, and Jane was yet to let anyone come and visit; including her mother. She knew Jane was going to be protective; but not to this extent.

"She isn't going to break." Maura whispered as Jane turned around in her arms, pouting as she leaned forward to rest her chin on Mauras shoulder. "And you need to sleep." It had been almost 36 hours since Jane had last slept, but she was more than convinced she could go another 36 hours if it meant keeping her daughter safe. "I need you to believe me when I tell you that she's going to be okay. I promise, I love her just as much as you do, and I will not let anything happen to her while you're sleeping."

"Can we bring her into our room?" Jane asked, her head still buried in Mauras shoulder as she spoke. Maura noted the time on the clock behind Janes head, 8am, and wondered if there was any point in fighting her on what she wants.

"Your mother and brothers are coming over today." Maura stated simply, not surprised at all when Janes head shot up, a frown deep on her forehead at her wifes words. "You have three hours to nap. Go." Maura instructed her, her eyes widening as Jane made a b-line for their bedroom at her words.

It had been two days since Maura had had an espresso, and just as she excitedly turned the machine on, the sound of her daughter crying echoed through the house. She wanted to be annoyed, but knowing it meant she got to hold her daughter made her smile.

A shot of panic ran through her body when she opened the nursery door and there was no sight of her now silent daughter. Then it clicked. Jane had no intention of napping at all. Maura rolled her eyes as she walked into their bedroom, finding Jane looking up at her innocently with their little girl laying between her legs

"I think she's hungry." Jane admitted, defeated that there was no way she could have fed the baby without telling her wife. Maura noted the time again and nodded, lifting the little girl into her arms and settling into the bed beside Jane.

"Sleep." She told Jane as forcefully as she could as she got comfortable and began feeding the baby. "Jane." Maura laughed as she felt Janes hand makes its way to their babys hand, lightly playing with her hand.

"What if something happens?" Jane asked in a concerned voice, biting down on her bottom lip, her eyes never leaving the baby in Mauras arms.

"It's three hours." Maura rolled her eyes, slowly beginning to get annoyed with her wife. "And I am quite competent at taking care of her." She knew that this angle was sure to shut Jane up quick smart.

"Wake me up if you need _anything_." Jane said to her with a furrowed brow, leaning over to press a light kiss to both of her loves foreheads.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can I hold her?" Angela asked, pinching her bottom lip between her teeth as she looked down at the bundle in Mauras arms. This was going to be the first time since she was born that her daughter was going to really spend time with anyone but her mothers, and it made Mauras heart swim with love as she handed her over.

"Are you holding her head?" Jane asked sternly as she walked into the living room in her pyjamas, causing Maura to roll her eyes.

"You really need to stop." Maura forced a laugh for the sake of the other people in the room, but Jane could tell by the warning look Maura shot her that she was serious.

"She was like this when Tommy was born." Angela said with a smile, her eyes never leaving her grand-daughters beautiful face.

"What?" Maura, Jane and Frankie asked in unison, causing them all to smile at one another as Angela rocked the baby back and forth as she paced around the room slowly.

"When I had Tommy; no one was allowed to touch him except me, Frank Senior and Jane." Angela said, Maura smiling warmly at her mother in laws words. She always knew Jane was protective of the people she loved, she just never recognised the extent of it.

"That is so weird." Frankie laughed, pushing her sister playfully as he spoke. "Can I hold my niece now?" He asked, Jane biting down on her bottom lip as she reluctantly nodded, forcing herself to look away as her mother and brother handed over the baby.

"I am so proud of you." Her mothers voice came from beside her suddenly, making her jump. "You're a good mother." Jane couldn't help but smile at her words, looking down at the floor in embarrassment.

"She's perfect." Maura added, lightly tapping her wifes backside before turning on the espresso machine.

"No, _she _is perfect." Jane corrected her, nodding toward their daughter who was looking up at her uncle with wide eyes. They all watched as the little girl unintentionally reached out and rested her hand against Frankies unshaven chin. "Okay give her back." Jane said, jealous of the intimate moment between the two.


End file.
